Jeco Sept
Jeco Sept is a 2015-introduced next generation character, son of Alxube Sept and a mother whom Rubi has not decided upon. Most call him Junior or JS if they really like her. Character Personality Jeco is deep emotionally, he is passionate and dedicated. He is versatile and restless, he likes to go into the unknown. Like her father, he has a fashion fever, but the difference is that Jeco is quieter than his father. Alxube's ability to the music has been inherited. Jeco does however, more funny and less dramatic. And of course, the romantic sense like his dad. Appearance Jeco, looks like Alxube, except with black hair and has eyes like his mom's. The hair smooth and manageable of Jeco lets keep his style even when he sleep and is black with green lights and a blond tuft. His skin is like the porcelain dolls. He's tall like his dad and uses green sunglasses. Fairy Tale :Main Article: Maid Maleen How the Story Goes Once there was a princess named Maid Maleen who fell in love with a prince, but her father refused his suit. When Maid Maleen said she would marry no other, the king had her and her servants locked up in tower, with food that would be enough to feed them for seven years. After seven long years, the food eventually ran out, but no one came to release them or deliver more food. The princess and her servants then decided to escape from the tower using a simple knife. When they finally managed to break free of the tower, they found the kingdom destroyed and the king long since gone. Without knowing where to go, they finally arrived at the country of Maleen's lover, and sought work in the royal kitchen. Since Maleen's imprisonment, the prince had been betrothed by his father to another princess. This princess, lacking of confidence in herself, did not think that she would be good enough for the prince. Thus, she would not leave her room and let him see her. On her wedding day, not wishing to be seen, the princess sent Maid Maleen in her place. At the wedding, the prince put a golden necklace around Maid Maleen's neck as proof of their marriage. Later that night, the prince went to the wedding chamber where the princess was waiting, but he did not see the golden necklace around her neck. Immediately, he knew that the princess was not the one he was married to. Meanwhile, the princess had sent out an assassin to kill Maid Maleen. The prince, who left the wedding chamber to look for his true bride, was guided by the shine of the golden necklace and came in time to save her. With the golden necklace as the proof of marriage, they were married and lived happily ever after! How Jeco Fits Into It Basically, Alxube became king after convincing his father,after the coronation met a woman, she married and had a baby, that baby is Jeco, but the mother died giving birth. Relationships Family First is his father Alxube Sept, whom you probably know if you know Rubi. Alxube is dressed as a king but acts as a musician. His style consists of a layer, a shirt, but with tight pants and slippers, adding a crown to the outfit. Alxube is the new teacher of Muse-ic Class. Jeco's mother is now dead, that's the reason why Ruby does not seek a wife for Alxube. Her grandmother is Maid Maleen, who likes because she sees as a maternal figure, because as it is not Queen helps her son, while his grandfather is the king, who looks like a friend, but his father would not tolerate him. Friends Open Pet Jeco has a brown cat, called Crescendo and a lizard, called Beat. Romance Usually Jeco is not as romantic as Alxube, but is passionate like him, for some strange reason the men of the family Sept are attracted to women of Pepper family (rare and funny thing) the only difference is that Jeco and Clem feel true and pure love. Enemies TBA Outfits Signature: Rebels Jeco wears a black leather jacket with opening sleeves purple, a white t-shirt with designs of green and purple musical notes, torn black pants, and green sneakers, he used as accessories, a golden necklace, a key chain with a pendant of a musical note and a heart and uses a green headset. Trivia *TBA Notes *TBA Gallery JecoSeptFanArt.png|Basic Outfit of Jeco by Bel JemDateNight.png|ShipArt of Jem by Bel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Maid Maleen Category:The Next Generation of Students